Proud of You ( Stiles x Lydia)
by Percabethtrash
Summary: Idk guys this is honestly kinda all over the place. Basically, it's the gang's last day of school, and Stiles is a huge sap about it. I incorporated the prompt " I hate you"-"no you don't". It takes place at graduation too, and scott and Stiles have a hella cute bro moment. Enjoy:)


Ship: Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin

POV: Stiles

I walked into class, not expecting much from the teachers today. After all, it is the last day of school. I take my usual seat, which is behind Scott and to the right of Lydia. Before I have a chance to ask Scott about our upcoming plans for the night, Coach storms in.

" Alright everyone, it's the last day, so I don't expect you to even remotely pay attention. So you have the period to yourselves. Don't make dumb decisions." He yells in his booming voice that everyone knows and loves. Scott turns around and flashes a smile.

" Why are you in such a good mood?" Scott asks me, referring to my nonexistent smile.

" In case you forgot, Scott, we are in school. It's impossible to be in a good mood here." I tease him back.

" Ya, but it's the last day! At least give me one smile," He says, and I curve my lips up slightly, just to spite him. Scott laughs, which catches Lydia's attention.

"What are you too laughing about? " She questions, more towards me than Scott.

" Your boyfriend is in a bad mood, even though it's the last day of school." My best friend explains. My heart skips a beat over the word boyfriend. It still feels surreal, to be honest.

" Ya, well, you know how he is. I know what can out him in a better mood," Lydia says with a smirk. Then, she gets up, looking to make sure Coach is distracted, and stands right in front of me.

Before my brain could process why Lydia was leaning forward, I felt her lips connect with mine. For a moment, I forget we are still in first period, and that there are other people watching us. I pull apart for a quick breath, but instantly bring Lydia closer to me. She decides to move to her knees, probably because she couldn't manage to bend much longer, and I deepen our kiss.

I know what you're thinking. Are you just casually making out with THE Lydia Martin in the middle of first period. The answer to your question is hell yes. I mean it's not like anyone is paying attention anyways.

"Ok, ok , you two. I'm starting to get grossed out." Scott brings me back to reality, and I pull away from Lydia.

" Still grumpy?" Lydia says innocently, which makes me want to kiss her even more. I manage to keep my cool as she returns to her seat.

" I guess not. " slips out, and I give her a small smile. Scott would have to be content with that.

The rest of the period is filled with talk about Lydia's end of the year party she is hosting tonight. Obviously, I'll be attending, but both Scott and I confirmed our time of arrival. Lydia wants us there a few hours early to help set up. I guess that's all we are good for.

Class after class, I let myself zone out. Without Lydia,Liam, Scott or Malia to distract me, it's relatively easy to let the day fly by.

When I finally walk into last period, a weird feeling starts to appear. This is the last time I'm going to be in this school, and sit with my best friends at lunch. As thrilled as I am to get the hell out of Beacon Hills, I'm kinda gonna miss this place. At least I'm taking my jeep with me to collage. There is no way I'd survive without my baby with me.

I take a seat next to Lydia of course, and the rest of the gang eventually joins us. I drape my arm around her shoulders. I hate when we aren't touching. I notice Scott struggling to retrieve his Yearbook from his bag, probably to have us sign it.

" Will you guys please sign my yearbook? I know it's cheesy, but humor me just this once." He smiles. One by one, we all take our turn, of course the girls taking a little longer than Liam and I. After everyone was finished, the announcement was made to report to the auditorium for graduation practice. I had completely forgotten about that. Ugh, I definitely didn't want to spend 3 hours in the auditorium with my entire grade, especially since Lydia and I would be separated because of our last names.

For the entire "rehearsal", if you could even call it that, Lydia and I played Cup Pong on our phones in an attempt to pass the time. It wasn't that difficult to actually go through the ceremony. They called your name, you walked up to get your diploma , smiled for a picture, and then walked off. The most difficult part would be not tripping on the way up to the stage. Luckily, that didn't happen very often.

As the rest of the grade was released to go get ready for actual graduation, I managed to track down Scott and Lydia, leading them both to my Jeep.

" I can't believe that you are going to drag your Jeep to college. Stiles, do you even think it'll last that long?" Lydia laughed at her own comment, which I thought was insanely adorable.

" As a matter of fact I do. I would never leave my Jeep behind, even for college. She's the most important thing in my life." I say, although I add in my usual dose of sarcasm.

" I hate you. " Lydia says in a rather serious tone, but the bright smile spreading across her face betrays her. By now, I know that when she says that, she actually means I love you.

" No you don't, babe. " I return the smile and open the door for her. She gets in, and by the time the engine roars to life, Scott is seated securely in the back seat.

I drop Lydia off first, mostly because she takes ten thousand years to get ready, but also because her house is on the way to Scott's. My clothes are already at his house thanks to my dad, so Scott and I get ready at his place.

Before we leave the house, Melissa bombards us with pictures in our caps and gowns, and after being slightly blinded from the flash and suffocated from the hugs, Scott and I leave to go to the school.

" Dude, can you believe we are graduating today. This is it. We actually survived high school. " Scott says as we sit in the parking lot, procrastinating having to go in.

" I know, man. I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. Granted, you wouldn't be living if it weren't for me, so I guess we're even." I joke with my best friend.

I hear the announcer call Scott first, and a tear threatens to spill as I see him get his Diploma. Honestly, it still baffles me how the hell we made it to this point. After all we've been through, it feels so surreal that we actually made it.

The principle continues to list off names, one by one, and I start to zone out until I hear Lydia's name be called. She gave an incredible valedictorian speech earlier, and this was just the icing on the cake. My brilliant girl walked up to the stage showing off her smile, and I finally let one tear escape. Hell, was I proud of her, not just for graduating at the top of our class, but for everything. I'm proud of her for being able to recover after finding out she was a banshee, putting up with everyone's shit, especially my dumbass, all the time, and for never failing to surprise me. I have never loved Lydia Martin so much as I do in the moment the piece of paper is in her hands.

More names are called until finally, it's my turn.

" Stiles Stilinski" is all I hear followed by applause. I walked up to get my diploma, and on my up, I spot my dad in the audience with tears in his eyes, and the most content look on his face. I spot Lydia next, and see her clapping enthusiastically, and breathe a sigh of relief. _You did it,_ is what I imagine she would be saying right now. I barely see the flash go off, and I return to my place. The next thing I know, everyone is tossing their cap in the air, there is cheering and crying ,and then it really hits me that I'll never step foot in that school again.

I greet Melissa and Mr. Argent and my dad with Scott by my side, and of course Scott reaches for Melissa. I reach for my dad.

" You did it son, I couldn't be more proud." he manages to say as I hug him.

" Thanks dad, means a lot." I tell him. He clears his throat as Lydia appears behind me.

She doesn't even have time to say some sassy remark before I pull her in for a kiss. Lydia isn't surprised and kisses me back immediately. I'm the first to pull away, breathless.

" What was that for, Stiles?" she questions, and all I do is shrug my shoulders in response. I don't know what the future holds or how much of one I even have, but as long as she still says " I hate you" followed by her telling smile, than everything will be ok.


End file.
